Midnight Walks
by shimizu-san
Summary: This is the Sequel to "Midnight Confessions" and takes place 2 1/2 years after Amu and Ikuto started dating on New Years. AMUTO. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh it's been so long since I last sat down to make a story. I'm SO SORRY it took so long to come up with the sequel! I had finals, new classes, just a rather hectic time and I couldn't write anything. So after the long wait, here is the sequel to "Midnight Confessions"**

**

* * *

  
**

**Amu was wide away in the seemingly infinite night, waiting for someone who always seemed to be late but was actually on time. The wait was killing her, how long does it take to get here she thought as her balcony curtains blew from an unfamiliar wind. She was lying on one side, away from the door, and was surprised by the sudden chill. She was going to get up to close the door but two large, firm arms wrapped around her and held her in her place. **

"**Ikuto!" She nearly screamed, startled from his sudden grasp of her.**

**She tried to get free but he held her tight, not letting go. He pulled her closer into a sweet kiss that wade her blush 3 shades of red. He pulled away to look at her face even though he already knew what would be there.**

"**Amu" He sighed but couldn't help to smirk "I'd think that after three years you'd be plenty used to this."**

"**I-I'm plenty used to your perverted ness if that's what you mean. But I get…" Her blush got deeper, if that was possible, "embarrassed." **

**He smiled at that and hugged her tight. She felt warm and safe in his arms. She wanted this moment to last forever and that he wouldn't have to leave so her parents wouldn't see him here. They always threw a fit when he came over. He said he didn't mind it but she did because her parents always embarrassed her. She hugged him tighter, to his surprise, and whispered 'I love you' in his ear.**

"**Me too." He answered back.**

**She drifted off to sleep after a little motivation from Ikuto. She was still unwilling but gave in when she remembered that she had to get up early to go shopping. When she woke in the morning she noticed Ikuto's absence and knew he probably left right after she fell asleep. She found a note on the table beside her bed and se quickly read it and blushed even faster than that.**

'**You're beautiful when you sleep.' Was written on it with Ikuto's name on the bottom. **

**She held the note close to her heart until she realized that it was past time for her to go. She was meeting Rima at a café and they would be heading to all the shops after they ate. She ran the entire way there and when she got there Rima wasn't even there yet.**

"**Can I get you anything?" The waitress asked as soon as she sat down.**

"**Can I just get a cup of coffee?" Amu asked readily.**

"**I'll bring it right out." **

**Rima walked in then with someone familiar yet unwanted.**

"**Amu, I bumped into Tadase on the way here. He's joining us for breakfast."**

**Tadase blushed a little but Amu turned slightly away from him. She hadn't been comfortable around him since that New Years night. She was thankful though, that was the night Ikuto and her started dating.**

"**Good morning Amu" Tadase greeted her with a smile.**

"**Good morning." Amu wished that he wasn't there but she couldn't help but notice how close Rima and Tadase were sitting together.**

**Amu gave Rima a meaningful look but Rima looked to other way as if to avoid eye contact. Amu knew what was going on immediately. Rima and Tadase were dating or at the very least she likes him. Amu sighed at stood up.**

"**Amu?" Rima looked at Amu questioningly.**

"**I'm just going to guy buy one thing I need then I'm going home." Amu dragged her feet. She loves Ikuto but she can't help remembering the feelings Tadase had given her, how much she liked him. She left without allowing them to say anything in protest. She ran to a shop nearby and got what she needed. On her way home she had a feeling someone was watching her and she couldn't shake then feeling, even when she returned home, some place safe. **

**For the next few days she had the same feeling of being watched. She never told Ikuto because she didn't want his to worry over something unnecessary. She thought it was all in her head but what she didn't know was that it wasn't.**

**

* * *

**

**Thank You for reading! I know its short but (hopefully) they will manage to get longer! Please Review! (^-^)  
**


	2. Authors Note

**Im so sorry everyone! By now you've probably noticed but this story is officially on hiatus. I just cant think of anything to write for the sequal. If u have ideas then PLEASE let me know! Until then I will be working on a new story, but this time it will be for Skip Beat. So anyone interested please read. Thanks and again im SORRY.**


End file.
